Ramazith Flamesinger
| sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Sage | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = Ramazith was originally described as a chaotic good fighter and sailor. The video game Baldur's Gate portrayed him as a lawful evil wizard. Murder in Baldur's Gate partially addresses this discrepancy by explaining how Ramazith's interest in the ocean led him to study magic. | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ramazith Flamesinger was a sage in Baldur's Gate on the Sword Coast in the mid–14 century DR. He was one of the more noted personalities of the city by 1358 DR and was described as a "Sage Extraordinaire" by Volo around 1366 DR. Activities Ramazith's area of expertise was in marine life, both botany and zoology, and especially sea herbs and ixitxachitl and other intelligent marine creatures. Ramazith collaborated with fellow sages Alauthym of the Moonshae Isles and Nenemith to research the habits of ixitxachitl was ongoing in the 1350s DR. Often, sea captains of large fishing fleets consulted him about where they could find the best fishing spots, for particular species and at particular times. History Ramazith hailed from Durpar. He spent many years at sea, working as a sailor and becoming something of an expert in matters of the ocean. He turned to magic to further his own studies, and eventually became a skilled wizard. Never known as a wealthy man, he apparently discovered something extremely valuable in the ocean depths, because he was suddenly able to fund the construction of the lavish Ramazith's Tower. He abruptly disappeared one day. Although no one knew exactly what transpired, a popular rumor was that Ramazith had gotten romantically entangled with a nymph, leading to his demise. Description Considered dashingly handsome, he had a lean and athletic body and a beard. Abilities Ramazith was an excellent swimmer and diver, better than almost any other human. In his time, he'd dived down to a number of deep sunken wrecks without any magical assistance. He was also a great dancer. Home Ramazith's wizard tower was a famous landmark in Baldur's Gate, though some regarded it as an eyesore. The six-story brick tower was built in the architectural style of his native Durpar, to remind him of home. Prior to his tower, Ramazith's home and office in Baldur's Gate was a rundown house near the Three Old Kegs inn, where he often went for evening meals. Rumors He was also infamous as a local ladies' man and some said Ramazith had killed some angry husbands in self-defense in his time. Others believed he was a Harper or an agent of the Red Wizards of Thay. Several times, Ramazith was observed speaking with elves who'd just come from Evermeet, but he refused to talk about it with others. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Murder in Baldur's Gate ;Video Games: * Baldur's Gate External Links * References Category:Sages Category:Wizards Category:Fighters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Durpar Category:Inhabitants of the Shining Lands Category:Inhabitants of the Shining South Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Sailors